1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communications apparatus, a data communications method and a program for coding information data stored in a computer readable medium and, more particularly, to the transmission, reception, recording and reproduction of an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording/reproduction apparatuses capable of wire communications (such as a camera-integrated digital VCR or a standalone digital VCR) are now available. An image signal derived from such an apparatus is transmitted to a remote communications apparatus so that the communications apparatus presents the image signal on its display or stores it in a recording medium.
To transmit the image signal of such a recording/reproduction apparatus in a wireless manner, a detachable radio-communication unit is needed. In a compact, portable and handy recording/reproduction apparatus such as a camera-integrated VCR set, the apparatus and the radio-communication unit have to be connected as separate units, and this requirement presents difficulty designing a highly efficient system.